Love Is Like A Zombie
by Within The Lines
Summary: Billy is infected with a virus. Rebecca is shaken up. Does Billy make it or does Rebecca make it out alone? One-Shot. Warning: CRACK FIC


A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Resident Evil fanfic. Yes, I love Resident Evil. Who doesn't? Anyone I hope everyone will enjoy this fic as much as I had writing it. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil. Wish I did though...damn!

_Love Is Like A Zombie_

_Billy x Rebecca_

_By: D.K.O_

She couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening! She held back unshed tears as she desperately patched up her companion's wounds. It seemed like the right term. After all they have been through how can they not have gotten close?

"Billy! Don't die. . .please!"

The lieutenant lay on the ground of the library. He had a large gash in his chest with teeth marks lining it all around. That large bat had done some damage alright. None of them expected it would have the intelligence to play dead, or the energy to get back up.

His skin paled in comparison to his usual healthy tan color. He coughed and writhed in pain. His insides were burning. It felt as if he was being torn to shreds from the inside out - like a fire had literally been lit to his intestines.

"Becca. . .I can't. . .I won't live much longer," he gasped out. Sweat rolled down the sides of his face and dripped off of his chin. He was suffering.

"Yes you will!" Rebecca cried softly.

There had to be a cure. There just had to be! A vaccine or something!

"Billy stay here! I'll be back, I promise!" she stood and ran out of the door. Billy's eyes darted around. He noticed the unmoving body of a man across the room. He had a feeling that it was probably waiting for the opportune moment to attack.

Now would have been the proper time. Though it stayed motionless in that corner beside the drawer table. Either it was actually dead or it was still for a reason. He knew one thing for certain...

The dead don't attack the dead.

It was already too late for him then. He let out a shaky breath and stared up at the ceiling. He silently hoped that Rebecca would leave him behind and escape to safety on her own. With the last of his energy he aimed his handgun at the zombie, targeting his head, and fired.

'I can save him! I can save him!' She thought hysterically. She couldn't lose Billy. She already lost Edward. Although Edward had suffered worse. He kept her going, kept her strong. She doubted she could make it out alive without him.

She entered another room, one that looked like a small laboratory. Instrument of all kinds littered the lab tables. In the far corner of the room was some sort of machine. She pressed a button and it lit up a red color. The machine made a 'whir' sound as it started up. A small glass door opened on the side as if something was supposed to go inside.

There on the table was a small tube. It was empty. She took it and inserted it into the machine. It closed and not long after the button switched from red to green. The door opened again and the tube came out, filled with a blue liquid. She smiled and snatched it from the machine, heading back for Billy...

The door to the library opened and then closed. Rebecca noticed Billy still on the floor with a gun in his hand. She panicked. 'Did he. . .?' There was no gun wound though. She noticed secondly that a zombie sat hunched over with a bullet wound in its head. She sighed and kneeled down in front of Billy. His eyes were closed.

She shook him but he didn't move. "Billy?"

No answer.

She took the vaccine, using a needle to draw out its contents. She brought the needle down onto his skin and his eyes flicked open.

She gasped, dropping the needle and scooting away. His eyes were pitch black...He unleashed an inhuman growl, baring fangs and reaching out to her with clawed hands. Rebecca grabbed the needle and stabbed it into his stomach. He unleashed a pained roar and pulled out the needle and threw it onto the ground. He backhanded her making her fly backwards onto the floor.

She trembled slightly and stared up at him in terror. 'No...why isn't it working?! She glanced at the tube. On the bottle it read: G-Vaccine Antigen. Her eyes widened and then watered as she realized her current situation. She was gonna have to shoot Billy!

"Billy! No...stop...it's me, Rebecca!"

He took a slow step towards her, black eyes boring into hers and claws clenching into fists.

The rookie S.T.A.R.S. member sniffed lightly, raising her gun to level with Billy's head. She pulled back the hammer, "Forgive me Billy", and fired. The shot went straight through his head execution style and painted the walls crimson with his blood. He slid down the wall, looking as human as he did before and a pained expression plastered onto his face.

She gasped and dropped to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. All of a sudden the zombie from before kneeled down next to her.

"Uhhh."

"I killed him...I can't believe I killed him," Rebecca repeated in shock.

"Nyuuhhh." The zombie shook its head in understanding and slid its way over to a vase with flowers in it, taking them out and dumping them on Billy. "Eeeyaahhhh." It tripped over its feet and landed on the floor motionless.

**Outside The Treatment Plant**

The humanoid leeches, eliminators, hunters, zombies, etc. waved goodbye to the mentally disturbed Rebecca as she made her way down to the mansion, shaking and trembling all the while.

_Love is like a zombie: It bites, It scars, It kills._


End file.
